Office Visit
by MizukiSan16
Summary: Alex gets an unexpected visitor at work one night...


A/N: This is my first official A/O story so I hope everyone likes it. My muse decided to rear her pretty little head in the middle of the night last night and this resulting little one shot of Alex and Olivia was the birth of said conception. So, please read and review. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

Alex sighed, leaning back in her office chair. She dropped her pen and pulled off her glasses, setting them on the dark mahogany desk in front of her. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe away the tired result of her day. It was Friday night and far past time for her to leave. Everyone else had already called It a night, save for the janitor and a few stragglers; herself included. She wanted desperately to go home, eat, take a hot shower and crawl into bed next to her loved one; who, if truth be told, probably wasn't home yet either. Though as much as she wanted that, the last thing she wanted was to bring work home with her, as she so often did. So she stayed, hoping at the very least to be home by midnight. Bus as it looked of right now, that probably wasn't going to happen either.

Alex kicked off her heels and stood from her chair, moving to the large window overlooking the city. She started out at the city, watching the lights of the cars passing by on the street below, wondering where they were headed. Perhaps to the one place she wished she were right now; home. She sighed heavily, missing the faint click of her office door closing. She lifted her arms, crossing them over her chest and only when she felt hands placed firmly upon her hips and warm, moist lips against the back of her neck did she then realize she was no longer alone.

Gasping, she stiffened at the unexpected contact, but only for a moment. all the tension in her body dissipated when she felt the hot breath across her neck, and heard that low, husky timbre she knew so well whisper her name into her ear, erasing the unease she felt only moments earlier.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work." Alex asked, moving to turn around. The hands on her hips wrapped themselves around her waist, effectively keeping her still.

"I missed you. So I decided to come visit."

Alex smiled and closed her eyes, raising an eyebrow in an inquisitive yet amused manner as she felt the hands slowly making their way up her shirt, undoing each button in its path. "And just what might I ask are you doing?"

Lips pressed themselves against the side of her neck as the hands continued their work. "I told you, I missed you. Your voice," Another kiss. "Your lips," Another button. "Your body."

Cold hands met the warmth of Alex's stomach causing her to jump involuntarily. Alex bit her lip, placing on hand on the glass in front of her and burying the other in the thick brown locks behind her. With the turn of her head, lips crashed against one another in a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance as a hand quickly worked its way down the front of Alex's skirt and into her panties. Alex groaned, pushing her hips down for the much needed contact, searching for more and just as quickly finding it as fingers found themselves deep within her and deeper still, as they worked her body into a frenzied state. Her knees grew week and she stood on the edge of oblivion, but it wasn't quite enough. She needed more and tried desperately to convey that message. But her brain had long since stopped working, coherent sentences were no longer an option. So she did the only thing she could. Pushing her hips harder, further down onto the hand nestled between her thighs and pray that it would be enough. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of the sweet torture, there it was, that extra push she needed as a thumb glided across her clit over and over again. Throwing her off that edge into the white hot pool of earth shattering pleasure as her orgasm crashed through her. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and she was loving it.

The gentle stroking of her hair and whispers in her ear finally brought Alex back to reality. She turned and moved back to her desk, grabbing her shoes and swiftly buttoning her blouse back up before turning once again and grabbing her lover's hand, interlocking their fingers. Gently she tugged, moving them towards the door, a bright smile spreading quickly across her face, her paperwork long forgotten on her desk.

"Come on Olivia. Let's go home."


End file.
